


28 - Beaten

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [28]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Juliet Higgins Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar





	28 - Beaten

There’s nothing quite like a punch to the gut to focus your mind.

Juliet shudders, less at the blow and more at the thought of such a Thomas Magnum thought passing through her head.

She’s the first to admit she’s been spending a lot of time with the man, and she’s honestly surprised to not see him nearby at any given moment these days, but if she’s having thoughts similar to his, they clearly need time apart.

Juliet gets another blow across her cheek, falling to the ground as the group of men surround her.

There’s far too many of them for her to take even on a good day, and considering that her ribs still haven’t fully healed from the beating she’d gotten during their previous case, she’s not exactly at her best.

She curls up, arms coming up to cover her head as she tries to protect her bruised and broken ribs from the men’s feet while they kick her.

One foot lands hard on her left hand as it travels to her head, and she cannot keep in the scream when she feels the bones in her hand break.

The foot steps off of her hand, Juliet immediately pulling it toward her chest while her other arm curls around her head.

The problem she doesn’t realize now is that this leaves parts of her face exposed as the group of men continue to beat her down, brutal fists and feet pounding her into the pavement.

The last thing she hears is a threat.

“Tell your friend to stop looking into the Kapawsky murders.”

With one last hit, her vision fades to black.

~*~

She wakes up wet.

Her clothing is soaked, rain pelting her body as she simply stays curled up in a tight ball on the ground.

She knows her car is close, the keys are in her left pocket, but even the thought of moving her arm, or really any part of her body, is terrifyingly painful.

It takes a moment for her to register the ringing in her right breast pocket, the waterproof case of her phone doing its job in the pouring rain.

This, she can do.

Juliet rolls onto her back, right hand reaching for her pocket as her left hand’s nerves suffer.

It’s Magnum, who is calling, Juliet answering.

_“Hey, Higgie, where are you? We’ve been trying to call all day, are you alright?” _

She can’t take a deep breath, what with her ribs even worse off than before, so she takes a couple of shallow ones.

Her silence might’ve dragged on a bit longer than she’d thought, because Thomas is speaking again.

_“Higgins, are you okay? Tell me where you are, I’ll pick you up.” _

“H-hospital.” She breathes, knowing she won’t be able to communicate her current location.

But she’s pretty sure she can drive herself to the hospital.

There’s a sensible part of her brain telling her it’s a bad idea, at the very least she should attempt to get an Uber or a taxi, but it’s that moment that the waterproof case is overwhelmed by the amount of water that is covering the phone, short-circuiting it.

Juliet heaves herself to her feet, welcoming the adrenaline that rushes through her system at the pain of her current situation.

Her left hand is too damaged to use at all, but she can stumble her way the short distance to the car.

It takes some maneuvering, but she manages to unlock the car with her right hand, breathing harsh on her ribs as she sits.

Juliet turns the car on, not bothering with a seatbelt even as the car beeps at her in reminder.

She probably runs more than a few red lights, but judging by the still-bleeding cut on her head that she spotted in the mirror, she’d say it’s excusable.

When Juliet finally pulls into the ER parking lot, she sees a cherry red Ferrari already there.

“Juliet!” Thomas yells, him and Rick helping her catch her balance as she steps out of her own car.

She can’t contain the whine when Thomas accidentally grabs her left hand, the man quickly letting go as a medical professional approaches.

“Let’s get her inside, we have to get her checked out.”

She’s pulled inside, quickly examined and given pain medicine.

“She has a stage three concussion, with four broken and cracked ribs. Her left hand’s fractures are going to need surgery to be fixed, but with time and proper treatment, she should recover use of her hand. She won’t ever be able to fully control her motor function, or feel all sensation in that hand, but she’ll be able to use it,” the doctor reports after a time, Juliet refusing to meet anyone’s eyes as she stares at her casted hand.

“We’ve scheduled her surgery for about thirty minutes from now, so be ready.”

She makes her exit, Thomas, Rick, T.C. and Gordon standing around Juliet’s bed while she stares at her own hand.

“Jules.”

She glances up at the nickname, meeting Rick’s concerned gaze.

“We’re gonna get the guys who did this, and we’re gonna be right next to you the whole time. You ever need help, don’t be afraid to ask.”

She gives him a tight smile as he smiles back at her, eyes fond.

“He’s right, you know.” T.C. grins.

“You need anything at all, we’re there. That’s what Ohana is.”

Juliet feels her smile get a bit more real, seeing her boys grin back at her.

edn


End file.
